


Under the Bleachers

by wrhl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Teen!Frank, Teen!Gerard, cutting class, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrhl/pseuds/wrhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to mix it up with a high school AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to mix it up with a high school AU.

"Frank? Should we be doing this?" Gerard asked him biting his lip and following Frank under the bleachers. They were running, half crouched, Gerard looking around in fear to see if they would be caught. Gerard couldn't get caught he was a good student, this would go on his record if he was. His parents would kick his ass if he was caught skipping.

"Baby, relax, it's just cutting class," Frank said to his boyfriend, holding onto his hand as they continued down their path through the bottom of the bleachers, into further secrecy. Gerard was still skeptical. He knew what cutting class was and he knew that it was against the rules.

"Frank, I don't know," Gerard said. Gerard was a bit of a good two shoes, and he hated cutting class. Whereas his boyfriend, was not too inclined to stay in math. He was sure that the teacher was out to get him. Gerard contended that she was a nicer lady than he thought she was.

"Relax, Gee. Gonna make you feel good," he said, grinning lopsided at Gerard, looking back at him. Gerard blushed, looking down at his shoes. He wasn't too sexually prolific either.

"Come on, come on," Frank said, pulling Gerard to a sitting level inside of the bleachers. Gerard sat down, face red and looking around. They would get caught, he would miss something important, they would call his mom. Oh God, he would get grounded. He felt Frank caress his cheeks, Frank was used to this, Gerard was not.

"Calm down, alright. We won't get caught," Frank said, smiling at him and moving in to kiss him on the lips. His smirk was poison, easing Gerard into being a bad kid. He was a terrible influence on him.

"Okay," Gerard said, smiling between kisses, allowing himself to calm down for a little while. Frank moved his hands into Gerard's skirt, fingers ghosting over his panties.

"Ah! Frankie!" he said, moving away and giggling nervously. He blushed red, covering his face and staring at Frank with wide eyes and an awkward smile.

"Come on, baby. We gotta have something to do. And Daddy wants to do you," Frank said, slinking back in to touch Gerard. Gerard blushed moving into Frank's arms. They had done this several times before, but Gerard still got nervous about it. He was an innocent little thing. That was what Frank liked most about him.

"Baby, come on. Ugh, you're so hot," he said, trying to coax Gerard near him. Gerard gasped as Frank plunged a hand into his panties, squealing at the feeling of Frank palming him.

"Yeah, baby, you like that?" Frank said. Gerard blushed again, his own hands sheepishly moving to touch Frank's own grwing hard on through his tattered jeans. Frank growled low in his throat, causing Gerard to giggle. He retracted his hand and covered his face in a fit of innocent nervousness.

"C'mon, baby, don't stop. Be a good boy and get me off. Be a good boy for Daddy," he said, moving himself deeper into Gerard's panties as his fingers ghosted over his hole. Gerard's mouth splayed into an O as he opened his legs to accommodate Frank. He moved his hand back again, opening Frank's jeans and flicking his wrist over his cock, growing in length as Gerard nervously stared. He bit his lip, wondering if he was actually doing anything to make Frank feel as good as he was making Gerard feel.

"A-Am I doing it right?" he asked, looking up with wide eyes, still gnawing on his lip.

"Innocent boy," Frank chuckled, sharp breath as Gerard ran his thumb over his tip. Gerard let Frank further stick a finger in him, just slightly inside of him, sharp sting at the lack of anything helping it slip in. Gerard scootched on the grass nearer to Frank, moving quicker on him as he saw his eyes roll back, jerking his hips, having abandoned Gerard in his own ecstasy. Frank let himself jerk his hips once again in the grass, Gerard's fingers flying over his swollen cock once again before he came. A hot sticky mess, all over Gerard's hand, white and streaming through his fingers.

"Did I-Did I do good?" he asked Frank, moving his fingers to lick at the substance. Frank's dick twitched one last time at the sight of Gerard, licking up his come and acting so innocently. He was breathless, pushing his now limp dick back into his pants, shimmying into them.

"Yeah, baby. You did good." Gerard giggled, cheeks warm at the praise of Frank, finishing sucking off his fingers. He stood up,Frank's hand pulling him up from the ground, obvious bulge poking through his skirt, begging for Frank's attention.

"Come on, Gee, I'll take you home and we'll fix that," he said, leaning into kiss him once again. It turned heated, a kiss melting into nips at skin and licking of ears, getting to any risque part of him he could.

"You gonna pound my little ass?" Gerard asked, all inhibitions and innocence divulging into carnal lust for Frank in the confines of under the bleachers. His voice was dark and breathy.

Frank held him closer, slapping his ass than grabbing at the pale flesh before promising, "I'm gonna do you one better, baby. I'm gonna eat it out first," he said. Gerard's heart started beating faster at that. Frankie was so good at eating him out.

Gerard shivered, pecking his cheek again before sprinting forward to the parking lot, hand in hand with Frank as they made a beeline for the more dominant boy's car.


End file.
